The Deity Within
by Jo3
Summary: Darien and his comrades couldn't wait to study the Sumatran Tiger. Soon they finally stumble upon a family of these tigers, which an enthralling blonde girl seems to be apart of...


The Deity Within I

The Deity Within I

" I can't wait to get there!" a burly blonde young man exclaimed as he flung luggage into the vast vehicle with anticipation.

" Hey! Careful with the cameras!" an irritated ebony haired women chastised him. 

" Rei, Rei, Rei. Calm down." A fair-haired poised woman soothed. " Andrew is quite reliable." 

" Mina, if he breaks our equiptment-" Rei fumed, pointing a stressed, shaking index finger at the beaming Andrew. 

" What will you do Rei?" Andrew chirped, unaware of the danger he was in. 

" Break our equipment and we'll break you, buddy." A brunette grinned sadistically.

Andrew gulped. A deep chuckle could be heard from behind the brunette. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around, surprised.

" Lita, what are you trying to do to my chum here?" a smiling sturdy man smirked. 

" Ken, I swear…" Lita muttered, as she walked off towards a petite young woman taking notes on the steps of the building. 

" Amy, what was its heart rate?" another young man sat next to her, with similar dark hair and serious eyes. 

" Oh, Greg!" Amy looked up shocked. She smiled at him. " Let's see…it says…" 

" AMY!" Lita growled in anger. 

Amy's heart jumped the second time. " Yes?" she blinked at her seething tall comrade. 

Before Lita could blurt out what an awful person Ken was, the doors to the building swung open. 

" Let's get going." The handsome young man smiled walking out the doorway with the words, " National Institute of Science" Written in gold above it. Behind him, another young man followed, loaded down with black bags. 

" What is that?" Rei frowned, at the weighty black gear. 

The man in dark shades gave her a serious look before responding. " Like guns women." He replied in a voice that destroyed his serious appearance, especially as a pearly white grin flashed across his face. 

" Chad, why did you bring guns?" Amy asked, packing her notebooks into her backpack. 

" Protection." Ken answered, as he helped Chad load the black bags into the automobile. " You never know what's out there." 

" What information do we have on the Siberian tiger?" Rei asked, as she stared at the endless trees outside. 

Darien coughed. " None." He replied. 

" And why is that?" Rei's eyes flashed dangerously. 

" Because we are not looking for it." Amy replied simply behind her. 

" What?" Mina exclaimed.

" We are going to work with the Sumatran tiger." Darien informed from the front. 

" It only lives on the Indonesian Island Sumatra." Amy announced from her laptop. 

" So, to Sumatra we go." Andrew grinned as he took a turn into the airport. 

" Sir, you may not bring those weapons on board!" the frustrated man repeated once again. 

" Yo dude, okay. You want me to be eaten by tigers!" Chad snapped back, before Darien could drag him off. 

" We'll ship it." Andrew smiled tightly at the aggravated man.

" Here we are." Lita said listlessly as she stepped out of the airport. " Sumatra." 

" Actually, we are in Padang." Greg enlightened.

" What?!" Lita screeched. " I can not take another plane ride." She moaned. 

" No worries, Lita." Amy laughed. " Padang is a city on the western coast of Sumatra." She smiled sympathetically, patting Lita on the back. 

" Let's grab the car and head out forests." Darien ordered. 

" Aye aye." Mina smirked, as she followed the energetic man. 

" There's a banyan! Oh look! A siamang!" Amy cried, snapping pictures of the flora and fauna surrounding them. 

" Wha-?" Mina yawned. 

" A banyan. One of the many trees found here. And a siamang is a black gibbon." Amy explained hurriedly as she continued taking pictures and jotting down data. 

Six pairs of eyes blinked at her. 

" Sure woman." Chad grinned at the young woman so entrapped by the wonders of the outdoors. 

" Let's set up camp here." Darien smiled, as he gestured for Andrew to stop the car. " I want to do on these tigers before dark." He explained. 

The group quickly put up tents and prepared a fire. 

" You professionals go on. We'll start dinner." Mina smiled, as she unpacked a basket. 

So Darien, Rei, Amy, Greg, Lita, and Ken started off. 

" Let's get some wood." Andrew told Chad. With a nod, they started off in the same direction. " Oh, Mina you'll be okay?" Andrew asked, as the thought occurred to him. He looked back to see the blonde busy at work. 

" She'll be fine, dude." Chad reassured him. " Hey Darien, where's your hunting equipment?" he asked, not noticing any guns or tranquilizers. 

" I hunt with this." Darien grinned, holding up his camera. 

As they walked further on the two groups split up, leaving Andrew and Chad to find wood. 

" Shh…" Amy whispered. They spotted a group of Sumatra tiger cubs playing amongst the tall grass. 

" Five." Lita counted. 

" They usually have one to six cubs. But where is the mother?" Greg asked, spying around. 

" There." Ken replied, handing Greg his binoculars. Sure enough the tiger mother was lying nearby, eyes on her cubs. 

" Where's the father?" Rei asked, taking quiet pictures with her camera. 

" Tigers are solitary animals. Males and females only come together at mating time, to share a kill, at the watering hole, etc." Amy whispered.

" We are lucky to come across this group. All subspecies of tigers are considered endangered." Darien added, taking his own silent shots. 

" Poachers." Rei growled. 

" For their fur?" Lita asked, preparing the electric band to fit on the mother. 

" The Chinese also use them for traditional medicine and exotic foods." Greg replied absently as he took observations. 

" Ready?" Darien asked Ken and Lita. They nodded in unison. They had made a tracker for the mother, so that they could observe its activity easier. As Ken and Lita were getting ready to crouch behind the mother and tie it, a rustle in the grass made them pull back. Oddly enough, the tiger mother or cubs did not seem to worry about the shape growing closer, so either did the group. 

Darien almost gasped audibly as the figure grew close enough for him to see. It was a girl, a young woman really. She had long flowing golden hair tumbling past her smooth ivory shoulders. She was dressed in the skin of a tiger, a deep tawny color with dark, dark stripes. Her light blue eyes focused on the grass before the group, and all held their breath. She narrowed her eyes, and brought out a spear from her back. It held ten fish still dripping water. Using her hands, she took them off one by one in front of the tiger mother. With a growl, the mother called her cubs to eat, as she took a fish between her jaws. Soon, the whole family including the girl began consuming the raw fish. 

The group watched, enthralled, at the wild girl who seems so fearless about the razor-sharp teeth of the tigers or the sharp claws of the tiger mother. She seemed like she was in her natural habitat. The group observed on, taking pictures, jotting notes, and not even noticing the sky growing darker. Soon sparkling stars came out, giving an alluring look to the whole forest. Soon, one by one the group seems to be awaken, except for Darien who still watched spellbound. 

Before long, the cubs yawned, curling their pink tongues in their mouth. They padded near their mother, snuggled in, and were fast asleep. They girl gave the mother a few pats on the head and scratches behind the ear, earning some happy growls. With a stretch and yawn, the girl curled up beside the mother tiger. Closing her eyes herself, the tiger mother put a paw around the girl and pulled her closer. 

" Let's go." Ken mouthed, pulling Darien after him. 

They reached camp in about an hour or so. Waiting for them were bread, meat, water, and three anticipating figures, excited to hear the news. So throughout most of the night the group stayed awake, reliving the tales for their friends. Enthusiastic, Mina, Chad, and Andrew couldn't wait for morning to see this wild girl and her Sumatra tigers. Just as dawn peaks through, the group stumbled tiredly into their tents and nestled into their sleeping bags. Rapidly, all fell asleep but Darien. He stared at his tent top_. " Panthera tigris sumatrae"_ he whispered. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a dream filled with _Panthera tigris sumatraes_ and its wild girl. 

TO BE CONTIUNED…….. 

* I know, I know! Why am I writing a new story when I still have to finish " When Sunlight meets Moonlight", " Red Envelopes", and others.. -_- hehe. But this idea came to me, and it wouldn't leave me alone till I write it! So bear with me, READ, REVIEW, and patience!! Its summer! ^_^ 

* PS: no, this would not be like Tarzan, what so ever! So don't even think that!

*PPS: I do not own Sailor Moon & thank you Encarta Encyclopedia for info on Sumatran Tigers and Sumatra itself!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

~ As Always ~ Jo 


End file.
